


Between the Lines

by flashofthefuse



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashofthefuse/pseuds/flashofthefuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study, over time, of when Jack and Concetta first met, until their final meeting at the end of Murder and Mozzarella.</p><p>This is an exploration of human interactions and the way each person's perceptions and personal needs can color the way they see things, resulting in two very different interpretations of the same event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack and Concetta

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking of how people can misinterpret what other people say and do, because we often hear what we want to hear, and not what it actually being said.
> 
> It's not my intention to suggest that this is what the show's writers intended for the relationship between Jack and Concetta - or Jack and Phryne, for that matter. These characters were just convenient tools for my little thought experiment.

 

**Concetta**

 

That Carbone family. How I hate them, and this feud. It will destroy both our families. Both our restaurants. Everyone knows that they kill my husband, but no one will talk. It is a waste of time.

He tried to help, the handsome policeman. He is a kind man, and he tried very hard. We tell him to come. We will feed him. It is what we do.

Many nights he comes. And he smiles when I take his coat. I show him to his table, and he smiles as I pour the wine.

“How are you doing,” he asks me.

“Everyday it gets easier,” I say. _He makes it easier_. “Please, call me Concetta,” I say.

He is a handsome man. A kind man. A man who talks with me. A man who listens to me. A man who is happy for my company.

I say, “May I call you, Gianni?” _I am happy for his company_.

I am a recent widow, who was a good wife. My husband, he was not a good man, but I was a good wife. A faithful wife, who must wear the black and wait a decent amount of time. A respectable amount of time.

 

** Jack **

 

I shouldn’t go. It’s not proper to accept their generosity. I was only doing my job, and not very well at that. I didn’t help them. The walls were too high, the silence too loud. But they are grateful anyway, and they feed me.

People are not alway grateful. Even the ones I can help. Even when I do my job, and find those responsible for their pain, they are still not grateful.

I understand. They are grieving. They don’t have room for the policeman who was only doing his job. Their loved one is gone. Their grief takes up all the space. I don’t matter. That is how it should be. I don’t do it for gratitude.

But the Stranos are grateful, where most are not. I shouldn’t go, but I do, because they are kind and welcoming. They are generous. Mine is a thankless job, and I am lonely, so I go.

She is a young widow. It is not fair what has happened to her. She is like me now, she is alone. Her loved one is gone, but she carries her grief with grace, and she still has room in her heart for a friend.

“How are you doing,” I ask.

“Everyday it gets easier,” she says. It’s all she ever says, but I read between the lines. _I know you loved him. I know you miss him._

She asks me to call her Concetta. She calls me Gianni. It is nice there with her. I am less lonely there.

 

** Concetta **

 

There are words unspoken between us. I tell myself these words, late at night, when I am alone. Words I know he longs to say, this handsome man. This kind man. This man who comes to see me, to talk with me, because he cares for me. He never says it directly, but I read between the lines. Why else would he come?

He smiles as I take his coat. I kiss his cheeks. I see our shadows cast upon the wall. His and mine. They have merged. The shadows say what we cannot yet say aloud. It is hard to stay in the shadows, but I must still wear the black. It has not been long enough.

He comes again, and I take his coat, and he smiles.

“May I sit with you, Gianni?” I ask, whenever I have a moment, when the room is quiet. It is a way we can be together, in the light.

I sit with him. And he smiles.

“How are you doing?” he asks. He always asks, to be respectful. _We need not talk of my husband anymore. We are beyond that now, you and I, Gianni._

“Everyday it gets easier,” I say.

 

** Jack **

 

She wears black. Always black. The color of grief. The color of death. She misses him, but she is strong. Her grief will not swallow her.

I have learned that her husband was not a good man, but it is not my place to tell her. I let her remember the man she loved. The man who was her husband, her partner, and her lover. I let her grieve that man.

She is alone, like me, and she talks to me. I like to talk with her. I couldn’t help her by finding the man that killed her husband, but I can help her this way. I can be her friend. And she is kind, and she helps to ease my loneliness.

“May I sit with you Gianni?” she asks. _She sees through me. She knows that I come here to avoid being alone. She is very kind._

She sees that I am lonely, but she doesn’t pity me. She offers her friendship. I accept and I am grateful.

She has lost her love and I am sorry that she is alone. I offer my friendship, and she accepts it.

 

**Concetta**

 

He comes often. I take him to his table. I pour the wine. He thanks me. And he smiles. He talks to me about his work. I like a man who will talk to a woman about his work. He trusts me. Thinks me worthy. Sometimes, he cannot meet my eye when he talks. He looks down and blushes. This handsome man. This kind man.

But I can’t sit with him too long, it wouldn’t look right.

“I’m sorry, Gianni, I must attend to my other customers,” I say. _But I understand. I feel it too. I will come again, soon._

He nods, and he smiles. He is a man in love. Why else would he come? But, he knows we must wait.

 

**Jack**

 

Concetta still wears the black. She loved him, and I am sorry I couldn’t help her, but I can be her friend. I can distract her from her grief. We are alike she and I. Too much alone.

We are good for each other. She needs the distraction, and I need to talk. I need to say it. I talk of my work with the woman, so that I can say the name.

The name that fills me to overflowing. The name I can’t keep in. It is too big. It spills from me. It is a relief to say it out loud, to say it repeatedly.

I say it too much. I talk of work too much, just so I can say her name. I am a fool.

I am a lovesick fool. I can’t even meet her eye, but Concetta smiles. She doesn’t laugh at me. She understands. _You understand, my friend, that I need to talk of her, just as I understand that you cannot talk of him._

She has lost a love that she cannot regain. I have found a love that I cannot have.

 

** Concetta **

 

Some nights he doesn’t come. He is a busy man, an important man. But, he is a man in love so he comes when he can. And he is happy to see me. He smiles as I take his coat. He smiles when I pour the wine. He smiles when I sit with him.

And he talks with me of his work. It is nice. A man who will talk with me. He asks me how I am, he talks of his work. He never talks of us. He knows it is not yet time.

 

 **Jack**  

 

I go less often, but sometimes I am still drawn there. To see my friend, Concetta, and to talk. To not be alone.

My house is too quiet, and lately, my head too full of the woman. The one that has awakened me.

 


	2. Jack and Phryne

** Jack **

 

I arrive at Carbone’s and of course Phryne is here. Because there is danger, and she is drawn to danger. She doesn’t understand how big the danger is this time, and I want to keep it that way. I want to keep her safe.

Nonna Louisa, matron of the Carbone family, is dead and her son-in-law, Guido is furious. He blames the Stano family. This feud has gone on too long.

There has been enough killing. First Concetta’s husband and now Nonna Louisa. One Strano, one Carbone. This feud has gone too far.

But this is bigger than just a feud between two families. There are ruthless people involved. I have to shut this down fast, and I have to keep Phryne away. I won’t let her be harmed.

I know what I have to do, where I have to go. I’m one step ahead of her this time. I want it to stay that way.

 

** Concetta **

 

It has been many nights. Many, many nights, since he has come, but he comes tonight.

“Let me take your coat. Your table is waiting.” _I am waiting._

Tonight Gianni finally comes again, but he does not come for me. It is this feud, this endless feud with the Carbone family, and their restaurant. It comes between us. Gianni and me.

It interrupts us. Guido, that crazy man, from that crazy family, comes with his gun, to threaten us. To blame us for Nonna Louisa’s death.

And there is another that comes, too. She comes with Guido, but she calls to my Gianni.

She warns him to be careful. She steps between my Gianni and the crazy man.

My Gianni moves quickly, he takes control. He is angry and he shouts. I’ve never heard him shout, before. I've never seen him angry.

I help him with his coat. I smooth it over him. _Take care, Gianni. Come back soon._ I grasp his hand.

His work consumes him, he barely sees me. He is a good man and he takes his duty seriously. I will have to wait. A man’s work comes first. I will wait.

 

** Jack **

 

Concetta greets me warmly, but it does not last. She is unhappy with me. Angry that I have neglected our friendship and that I only come now to accuse her family. I’m sorry to disappoint her, but I know how they hate the Carbone family, and Nonna Louisa is dead. I have to do my job. _And, Phryne is too close, she is not safe._

Once again, I am too slow and she is here. And so is Guido, with a gun. There is always a gun, or a knife. Always something threatening her, and in turn, terrifying me.

I shout at Guido. I shout at him, because I can’t shout at her.

I need to control my anger. She is safe. She always is, but it doesn’t help. I see her now, standing there, safe and whole, but I can’t stop my anger. I can’t stop the fear. She is too reckless.

Concetta helps me with my coat. She tries to calm me, because she knows my fear. Because I have told her the name. She wants to help, she is kind, but I am too full of the other one. Too full of Phryne. And this isn’t over.

 

** Concetta **

 

It is late. The restaurant is quiet. The woman from earlier is here. The one who called him Jack.

“Bueno sera” I say, “welcome to Strano’s, Miss?”

“Fisher. I’m afraid there wasn’t time for introductions earlier,” she says.

Fisher. It sounds familiar. I have heard this name.

“You are a friend of Gianni’s? Jack,” I say.

“A friend, yes,” says the other.

“He comes here many, many nights,” I say.

“He must like the food,” she says.

“He must.”

I smile.

 

 

** Jack **

 

I wait for Phryne outside of Strano's. I know she will come, though I told her to stay away. I told her to stay away, but I want her to come, so I wait for her. I am hopeless.

A late night break-in at Carbone’s and of course she was there, but do I hear of this break-in right away? I do not.

I don’t want to know why she was there, late at night, with Guido. I don’t want to know why they were too busy to call me right away. I don’t want to know, but I do know.

Yet, I’m still happy to see her. Damn it. Why am I so happy to see her?

“Concetta, this is Miss Fisher,” I say. _Yes, you’ve heard the name. I’ve said it many times to you. Because I am a fool, and I like to say it._

“Sì, we talk last night,” Concetta says.

I look at Phryne. She just shrugs.

I want to know why she spoke to Concetta. I want to know if they talked about me. But it’s the break-in I need to talk about. That is why I’m here.

But she asks me later. Phryne asks me about Concetta.

_Why do you want to know, Phryne? Is it just another mystery you need to unravel? I’ll tell you if you want to know._

I don’t tell her, because I don’t think she really wants to know. I say something else. I make a joke. It is what we do.

“Can I give you a lift?” I say. _I need to get her somewhere safe, or they will take her from me, and I will never find her._ “Be careful,” I say.

She tells me she’ll be careful. She asks me to be careful. She touches me.

I can’t speak. I nod. A minuscule movement of my head. I can’t look away from her eyes, her beautiful eyes. She turns and is gone.

 

** Concetta **

 

At Nonna Louisa’s funeral, our two families come together. We put aside the feud. For decency, to show respect. He comes, with the other.

He comes with her, but he stands with me. He is a handsome man, a kind man, a man in love. _You are back, my Gianni. I have missed you. I won’t wait any longer. It is time to move out of the shadows._

* * *

 

“This is why I ask you here. So we can be alone,” I say, to my Gianni.

“Be careful what you say, it is dangerous.” He is worried for me.

“I don’t care about these things, can’t you see, it is only you that I care about. I would give myself completely to you, Gianni. All you have to do is ask.”

He doesn’t smile. He cannot hold my gaze. He cannot meet my eyes.

“But your family has so many secrets. I would be duty bound,” he says.

What does this matter? I have made my choice.

“Mia famiglia? I would leave them in a breath. For you, Gianni,” I say. I smile.

“Sì,” he says, quietly. He does not smile.

“Sì.” _For you. For us. It is what we have waited for. Look at me, Gianni._

I touch his cheek. My choice is easy. I will go with him. It is time now. I smile at him.

His lips smile, but his eyes do not. It is not a smile I recognize.

I begin to doubt, but alone at night, I tell myself the words he could not say. He has work to do still, he is afraid for me. My family is dangerous. This feud is dangerous, and he is afraid for me. He will keep his silence until it is safe.

 

** Jack **

 

“This is why I ask you here. So we can be alone,” Concetta says to me.

“Be careful what you say, it is dangerous,” I tell her.  _I care for you. Please be careful._

“I don’t care about these things, can’t you see, it is only you that I care about. I would give myself completely to you, Gianni. All you have to do is ask.”

All I have to do is ask? I cannot ask. She knows this.

“But your family has so many secrets. I would be duty bound,” I say. _I cannot say it out loud, so I say it is my job that makes it impossible, my duty. It is kinder this way._

“Mia famiglia? I would leave them in a breath. For you,” she says.

She looks so hopeful, so happy. As though she thought I knew this, that I expected this. I did not know this. _Why didn't I know this?_

She smiles at me. I should smile. I try. She wants me to say something. I try. I can only nod. A minuscule movement of my head.

I stay up too late. I drink too much. In the morning, I go to her when she calls. I go to Phryne. Like I always do.

“What greater force is there than thwarted love,” I ask her. _Does it hurt you when you must thwart someone’s love? Because I must do that now. I must thwart the love of someone I care for, and I think it will hurt me to do that. Does it hurt you, when you have to do it?_

She doesn’t answer. She never answers me.

So, we talk about the case. We sit, close together, arms touching, legs touching, and we talk about the case. It is what we do.

But I can’t leave it alone. I need to know.

“What did you say you were doing last night?” I ask.

“I didn’t”

“Then why are you asking me?” I ask.

I ask her all the time. Not directly, never directly, but if she reads between the lines she will hear my question. _Do you care for me, Phryne?_

She doesn’t answer. She never answers me.

So, we do our job, Phryne and I, and we do it well, despite everything. We sort it out, and it is time to end this dangerous feud.

 

** Concetta **

 

Again, he comes. To finish things. To end this feud and to keep me safe. When his work is done, Gianni will come to me.

The other comes, too. The one who is his friend. They stand together, they act together, until at last the work is done.

Gianni looks at me, but he is turned toward the other.

 

** Jack **

 

There are still some things I can give Concetta. I can end this feud. I can take away the man that killed her husband. I can make her safe. I care for her, so I will do these things. And, it is my job.

I asked Phryne to stay away, to let me do this alone. _Because I know that it is dangerous, and I must keep her safe._

She doesn’t stay away. She is right here, by my side. _Because she knows that it is dangerous, and she must keep me safe._

I have my answer now. She doesn't say it, but I have my answer. I am learning to listen through the silence.

We finish this together, Phryne and I. It is what we do.

And now, there is something else I must finish, before I can go to her.

 

** Concetta **

 

Gianni comes to me now that his work is finished, and I am safe.

He doesn’t smile. His hand is cold in mine. I begin to understand.

“There is something I must make sure of, for myself,” I say.

He nods. His lips say nothing. His eyes say he is sorry.

I kiss him. I hold his face in my hands, and kiss him.

It is soft. It is sweet. It is sad.

 

** Jack **

 

I go to Concetta so that I can tell her.

Her hand is warm in mine, she looks to me for my answer.

I can’t speak, I can’t say it, but she can see. She begins to understand.

“There is something I must make sure of, for myself,” she says.

I nod, a minuscule movement of my head. I say nothing. I let her kiss me.

Her kiss is soft. Her kiss is sweet. Her kiss is not the one I need.

 

** Concetta **

 

He says nothing. He does not smile. He does not say it, but it is there, on his lips, and I hear it now. And I recognize it.

The name I have heard many times from him. The name of his friend. _I was ready to go with you, Gianni. But you have already left, with the other. I thought you were waiting. I wasn’t listening._

The name. He has said it a thousand times. Why wasn’t I listening? _Don’t say it now, Gianni, because now I am listening, and I don’t want to hear._

He doesn’t speak, but I can’t help but hear him. He is a handsome man. A kind man. He is a man in love.

But not with me.

 

** Jack **

 

“I care for you. You deserve to be happy,” _I never meant to hurt you._

“You are taken,” she says to me.

I nod. A minuscule movement of my head. _Yes. A long time ago. I thought you knew. I thought I’d told you. I’m sorry._

I care for you. I love her.

 

* * *

 

I love her.


End file.
